Depois da Chuva
by Isa Tinkerbell
Summary: Era extremamente fácil dizer sim a Tom Riddle. T/G


Ship: Tom/Ginny  
Gênero: Drama  
Spoilers: 2  
Capa: http:// i259. photobucket. com/ albums/ hh319/ isatinkerbell/ dccopy-1. jpg  
Observação: U.A.

* * *

Depois da Chuva

_por Tinkerbell_

**

* * *

**

in the dark it is easy to pretend that the truth is what it ought to be¹

Tic-Tac. O tempo marcha eternamente na mesma direção.

Os ponteiros curvavam-se sincronizados naquela sentença de momentos evaporados. Os números erguiam-se impetuosos com seu olhar severo e, no vão entre cada um deles, a morte se escondia.

Ginevra encara o relógio. Um quarto de hora, dois quartos de hora e ela quebra. Primeiro contaminada pela nostalgia, depois assassinada pela insanidade e, por fim, entregue ao desapego.

Ela odeia captar as dimensões frágeis de seu mundo limitado, as perspectivas de todas aquelas vidas que queimavam, viravam pó. A impotência brotava de cada célula, aflorava em sua pele, infectava seu sangue. E se sentir fracoera se entregar à escuridão, porque as palavras diziam que só a beleza da escuridão suavizava o gosto amargo dos erros. E Ginny quis acreditar.

**my words will warm and calm you  
**

Ela descobriu que não queria morrer.

Não daquele jeito, não no meio da guerra, não como tantos outros. Logo ela, quem lutou a vida inteira, entre seis irmãos, para que fosse vista, para que fosse exceção. Não podia sucumbir no esquecimento, _sozinha_.

Tudo parecia demais. O excesso escorria pelas paredes e ela sentiu-se sufocada naquele abrigo, naquele refúgio constituído de escombros subterrâneos, mais conhecido como ruína de Ginevra Weasley. Não que naquele ponto ela já estivesse a par desse fato.

Lá, tudo era deteriorado. Desde as paredes apodrecidas pelo tempo, que descamavam sua tinta num choro melancólico, até os fantasmas. Sim, porque a solidão sempre acaba se despedaçando em fantasmas, mas não é como se a guerra permitisse escolhas. A guerra é apenas um juiz decretando sua verdade que deve ser acatada. E, para a ruiva, a verdade era um dogma. Era a fé.

O seu consolo era aquelas páginas abertas. Sua forma de preencher a mente, de manter a sanidade. Um diário escondido entre as frestas do concreto castigado pela umidade que informava que um temporal engolia o mundo dos vivos; o mundo da superfície, fora daquele inferno particular.

- Deus está na chuva.² - sua voz convicta afirmava, sendo absorvida pelo cimento. E talvez, ela cogitou, aquele diário fizesse parte de um alento divino, uma benção, uma mensagem sublime. E não devemos questionar o que vem de Deus, certo?

Tratava-se de palavras escritas por um garoto cuja infância fora apagada, cujas idéias não eram reconhecidas. E toda aquela mágoa do não-entendimento era a chave para sua identificação. Porque é extremamente fácil ser incompreendido.

Palavras que eram apenas sementes, inócuas, pedindo permissão para entrar. E Ginevra não precisou pensar antes de recebê-las.

Palavras que alimentavam sua sobrevivência desesperada, o refúgio do refúgio.

Palavras que passaram a ser saboreadas, que se tornaram sua liberdade.

Palavras distinguidas em todas as suas faces. Porque a ruiva conhecia o sentimento de vitória do jovem quando a escrita se uniformizava, padronizada, expondo seu controle. Sua ira transparecia quando a tinta se tornava mais nítida, evidenciando a força que fora aplicada naqueles movimentos repetitivos, cheios de curvas. E sua dor também consumia aquelas páginas quando as letras se fundiam, ganhando um toque embaçado, misturando-se àquelas linhas.

Ginny fechava os olhos e conseguia visualizar o rapaz, Tom Riddle, sentado na cadeira do quarto mal iluminado, forçando a vista para descarregar no papel tudo que esteve preso na garganta, permitindo-se ter falhas, idealizando e expondo seus ideais sem limites. E quando fechava o diário, o jovem já podia calcular sem hesitação, podia executar. Ao guardar aquelas páginas de sentimentos, era invencível. Era Lord Voldemort.  
**  
darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
silently the senses abandon their defenses  
**

- Ginny... - Ela deveria estar assustada, horrorizada, assombrada, _qualquer outra coisa_. Menos seduzida. Porque era logicamente impossível ver Tom se materializar, ver aquele diário tomar formas e fazer parte de sua vida. Ser a sua vida. Ele - a sua vida - soprava murmúrios em seu pescoço e a arrepiava. E Ginevra gostava daqueles calafrios, mesmo que declarassem mau presságio.

Mas as palavras diziam para não tentar entender, para abandonar-se na escuridão que apossava seus sentidos. E a ruiva largou-se aos instintos. Tom ensinou-lhe a fluir a imaginação, desenhando fantasias e quebrando defesas. Sutil e vagarosamente, um novo mundo tangia. Um mundo subterrâneo, um mundo deles. A voz rouca era aspirada e fingir que estava a salvo era como dançar uma música que apenas ela ouvisse. E a música era a voz de Tom.

Fazia-se de tola. O tom sempre seguro, cujo timbre não apresentava disparidades, evidenciava que ela não o conhecia. E, não importava o quanto ela lesse aquelas páginas, jamais seria o bastante para conhecê-lo. No fundo, não conhecemos ninguém. E isso, sim, a assustava.

- Você quer deixar de sentir medo? - a mão de Tom estava pousada em seu ombro e a respiração perigosamente próxima.

Ela aquiesceu, incapaz de formular qualquer resposta, o olhar mesclando susto e fascinação.

- Então, deixe-me tocar na sua alma. - ela não deu importância à ambição transparecida naquela voz, não deu importância a exatamente _o que _aquilo significava, pois era particularmente difícil estruturar algum pensamento e não encará-lo embevecida enquanto a intensidade do aperto em seu ombro aumentava e o olhar dele se prolongava, exprimindo um desejo quase obsceno.

A pele pálida de Tom tomava uma coloração quase translúcida sob a luz precária do ambiente e os cabelos emolduravam um rosto traçado pela certeza. Os olhos a encaravam como um todo, jamais se esbarrando aos seus. E as palavras, aquelas que ganhavam vida ao serem proferidas, a cativavam. Havia tanta convicção e coerência que não importava se não entendesse seu sentido profundo, elas pareciam-lhe simplesmente... certas. Era um poder de Tom que a fazia duvidar da existência de alguém que conseguisse assimilar a extensão de seus planos. Absorver as idéias dele era carregar grandiosidade e um fardo para o qual ela não estava preparada. Talvez jamais estaria, mas Ginny quis tentar.

De repente, era extremamente fácil dizer sim a Tom Riddle.

**hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
**

Vários milagres acontecem em nossas vidas sem que percebamos. Aparentemente postados como mistificações; na realidade, simplificados a realizações, a oportunidades aproveitadas. E os maiores deles acontecem a longo prazo, uma transformação gradual que brota lentamente e é notada apenas quando a encaramos de uma nova perspectiva.

Ginevra sempre acreditou fervorosamente nestas palavras. Entretanto, jamais tinha imaginado que o mesmo se aplicava para as maiores desgraças que nos afligem. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia de como seu mundo havia desabado diante de seus olhos sem que percebesse. Até hoje. Até o momento em que se viu encolhida, ensangüentada, aos berros.

Ela só queria, _pelo amor de Deus_, que aquele som irritante, que aquelas ruídos inquietos evaporassem. Porque ela _sabia, _não, ela tinha _certeza_ de que Tom se alojava ali, entre aqueles números, entre aquele barulho constante. Era ele quem estava a atordoando.

_Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac._

Os números lhe sorriam cada vez que os ponteiros dobravam-se sobre eles. Sorriam porque sabiam que ela se remoia com aquilo. Ginny não queria mais ver sua vida passar num julgamento, naquela sentença perpétua, não queria mais viver presa no escuro, porque ele a intimidava. Isso sempre acontece quando se vive de sonhos. Sonhos finitos, sonhos humanos. Porque quando os sonhos acabam, os pesadelos começam. E então, regressa o medo. Medo da guerra, medo da morte, medo do escuro. Medo de Tom.

_Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac._

Ela não queria ser lembrada da vida lá de fora, da sua inutilidade, do peso morto que era naquele mundo. Ela não queria acordar de um pesadelo para uma realidade ainda pior. E um relógio não precisava lhe recordar disso. Nesses momentos, o objeto inanimado lhe pareceu extremamente sábio, como se já tivesse presenciado incontáveis vezes àquele momento. Como se soubesse o que ela sentisse e apenas a assistia, aflorando suas memórias.

E a cada estampido ela sentia uma vontade crescente de socar, de gritar, mas ela se conteria e não daria este prazer a ele. Mordeu a própria mão, impedindo-se de libertar seus impulsos, comprimindo as pálpebras, ansiando erradicar aquela ardência nos olhos, o barulho infernizante e o sangue que começava a escorrer de sua mão que latejava.

Um pequeno eco que se unia a outro e a outro e a outro e a outro. Uma corrente de calafrios ardentes. Um estouro que eclodia seus sentidos e a fazia agarrar seu vestido um pouco mais forte. E de novo, de novo, de novo, de novo. Pequenas repetições brutas que se aprisionavam em sua audição.

Um.

Dois.

Três segundos e _foda-se_, ela não se controlaria.

Levantou-se num salto, aproximou-se do relógio antigo e o cheiro de madeira pútrida invadiu seus sentidos. Na ponta dos pés, ela alcançou-o e o encarou. Ele gargalhava de sua fraqueza, de suas falhas, de sua dor. E ela já não podia mais destruí-lo porque ele a subjugava.

Ginevra irrompeu em lágrimas desesperadas e por mais que ela batesse com o relógio contra a parede, ela sentia que já não podia extinguir todos aqueles pensamentos. E não importava o quanto seus movimentos tornavam-se frenéticos e erráticos, só havia insatisfação e farpas furando seus dedos.

Durante um átimo, ela conseguiu enxergar como uma terceira pessoa, fitando aquela menina deplorável, despedaçada, _doente_, berrando para um relógio "Pare, pare, pare!" e foi inevitável julgar-se uma criatura fútil, arruinada, digna de uma piedade enojada.

Pelo cantos dos olhos, a todo momento, ela assistia Tom desviando de seu campo de visão, sussurrando pelas suas costas, chamando-a, incitando-a. Gritou desesperadamente, perguntando-o qual fora o delito que ela cometera para tal tortura, mas as paredes pareciam sufocar qualquer som. Nada ecoava naquele lugar, tudo era engolido.

Ela pedia, ela _implorava _para que Tom, o barulho, o escuro saíssem de seu pensamento, dessem-lhe paz. Encolheu-se trêmula, abraçando suas pernas, os soluços mudos a arrebatando. Ginny tampou os ouvidos, tentando concentrar-se no choro sufocado, apenas no ato, e esquecer suas causas. As lágrimas de sangue escorriam numerosas e a ruiva, afogada nelas, encontrou-se aos pés de Tom.

- Eu não posso parar agora, Ginny. - a voz seca a aturdia a cada nota - Você ainda tem medo. Você _cheira_ a medo.

Ele segurou seu rosto com mais força que o necessário, obrigando-a a encará-lo. A pele manchava-se de sardas que sobressaíam no nariz e nas bochechas avermelhadas. Os cabelos cor de cobre estavam embaraçados. Os olhos opacos, inquietos. _Suja._

- E você cheira a morte. - o sussurro dela morreu ao escorrer pelos lábios molhados. A boca de Tom apenas curvou-se num sorriso mudo e enviesado.

**xx  
**

Acordou cansada. Não que contasse o tempo, ou soubesse se ainda era manhã. Mas, naquele dia, ela se perguntou desde quando acordar se tornara triste.

Seus olhos perscrutaram aquelas paredes até se deparar com Tom encarando-a. Parecia-lhe menos sério, os olhos obstinados, o rosto límpido como se anunciasse o fim de todos aqueles truques, aqueles jogos psicológicos. Ou talvez fosse impressão.

- Você está aqui. - constatou com a voz rouca, assustado-se ao ouvir-se soar mais exausta do que tencionara, enquanto Tom permanecia em sua contemplação muda.

Em silêncio, ele sempre fazia as palavras parecerem inúteis, em excesso. Sua eloqüência era extremamente objetiva, limitando-se a proferir somente o exato, nunca hesitando, confundindo-se, sem nenhum deslize. Ele deixava-a envergonhada quando expressava o que sentia.

Tom aproximou-se vertiginosamente e ergueu uma mão num convite silencioso. A ruiva esfregou seus olhos, despertando, aceitando a mão estendida, sendo guiada pelos corredores sombrios. Ela não perguntou para onde estava sendo levada.

A caminhada despencava até uma parte mais funda e ofuscada do refúgio e, por mais que Ginny o observasse coberta por uma admiração repreensível e irracional, Tom não retribuía seu olhar, ignorando-o e fingindo-se ocupado em se embrenhar naquele labirinto decorado, segurando-a enquanto orientava seus passos.

- Porque você nunca me olha _realmente_, Tom? - A pergunta escapou antes que ela pudesse frear seu reflexo. E ele estacou antes que ela pudesse se censurar.

Tom virou-se para ela e, inclinando-se em sua direção, tocou seus braços nus, desenhando suas sardas. Seu olhar a chagou como se lesse todos seus segredos e alcançasse as obscuridades de sua alma. Ginny experimentou algo completamente diferente dos outros olhares que ele lhe dirigia que sempre pareciam lhe tabelar, analisando superficialmente. Já não podia saber se quem a fitava era Tom Riddle ou Voldemort, onde havia a separação entre os dois ou se eles eram o mesmo. Assim como já não sabia se se arrependera de despejar suas dúvidas, do pedido implícito que implicara sua pergunta, de ouvir sua resposta.

- Porque você me ama. E eu não.- afirmou, seco. O choque desencadeado por aquela verdade era aterrorizante. E Ginevra não pôde deixar de se estarrecer diante da imponência daquelas palavras aparentemente simples. Estremeceu ao perceber que, por ela, ele nutria o ódio. Um ódio que se aprende a cultivar, que se guarda e alimenta dia após dia. E esse desprezo é contido, é calculado, tem fachada de indiferença. Porque a indiferença é o meio mais inexorável de se responder ao amor.

- Eu não me importo. - sua redenção era uma mentira, uma mentira pura que a libertava de uma verdade corrompida. Sua redenção era uma ironia do seu destino fracassado, era uma antítese. Sua redenção era a tolice, era um beijo.

Porque colar seus lábios aos de Tom com voracidade abstraía sua dor por um instante. Um instante de absolvição. Sua vida resumida àquele ponto em que suas peles roçavam-se e as línguas cadenciavam-se. Tocá-lo era alcançar a plenitude ao compasso que sua mão pequena enveredava-se em sua nuca, os dedos roçando em seus cabelos, enquanto ele pousava as mãos em sua cintura, hesitante, as expressões dele contraídas.

Ginny renunciou à vida, anunciou sua morte, abandonando seus questionamentos. Porque se tornara fraca? Porque desistiu de toda sua força, seu orgulho, sua fé, sua verdade? Ah, sim, porque a mentira, o amor - _Meu Deus, desde quando se tornaram sinônimos?_ - é sempre doce.

Abruptamente, crer se torna algo cruel, insano, devastador. Porque, afinal, amor nunca é o bastante - e ela deveria ter descoberto esta verdade antes.

**hearing is believing  
music is deceiving  
**

Ele levou-a para um lugar vazio e congelante. Não podia dizer se havia ficado cega ou se a escuridão a engolira, mas ela não conseguia enxergar. Aonde quer que estivesse, Ginny apenas pressentia que as nuvens pesadas anunciavam-se no céu.

- Deus está na chuva. - o murmúrio estilhaçou-se ao tocar no chão de pedra. Não se tratava de uma tentativa de reacender sua fé, eram apenas palavras frias e destorcidas de seu valor original, queimando seus lábios. Palavras desnecessárias.

Naquele instante, Ginevra notou que a falta de fé era o desapego daquilo que nunca lhe pertenceu, era o que lhe sobrou.

Ela devia estar acostumada, era sempre assim. Lógica, possibilidade e realidade eram conceitos dispensáveis diante de sua presença. Sentia Tom sugando toda a essência que emanava e dilacerando a vida frívola que ela sempre julgou ser o bastante. Estava em todo lugar, em toda sua alma.

E, por mais inacreditável que parecesse, Ginny ainda conseguia se erguer. Sempre um pouco mais quebrada, um pouco mais vazia, um pouco mais miserável. Seu amor-próprio já não dava indícios de que lutaria contra aquele massacre pausado. Ela previa seu fim amargo e o que mais a escandalizava, numa espécie de revolta derrotada, era que ela não se importava. Porque ela aceitava estar ali, ela queria continuar ali. Ao lado dele.

Não havia mais esperanças. E não ter esperanças era não ter salvação. Era não ter nada a perder. E quem não tem nada pode arriscar-se absolutamente. E ela fez o que lhe restava. Entregou-se a ele, não teve medo, não resistiu. Não ter esperanças era a sua liberdade.

Ginny fechou os olhos, ao sentir a chuva em suas pálpebras. Também tocava seus dedos e sua cor (ela sempre soube que era cinza) era palpável. O trovão repercutia como um tambor. Uma, duas, três batidas e então milhares delas. Alucinantes, vivas.

As gotas espessas soavam como acordes, embaçando seu pensamento, dissolvendo-o até que tudo tivesse cor de tempestade. Eram infinitas combinações de azul, negro e cinza. Aqueles tons, aqueles pequenos vazios, misturavam e lavavam as memórias, restando-lhe apenas as palavras. Era uma espécie de liberdade congelada.

Não pôde temer se sentir sozinha como sempre se sentiu, já que seu medo também lhe fora roubado. Porque o cinza a debilitara, a consumira e, naquele momento, ela simplesmente soube que Tom, assim como a chuva, não era o negro, nem o branco, não era a morte, nem a vida. Ele equilibrava-se na linha turva que os separava, era o cinza. Cinza do silêncio, cinza da inexistência, cinza da indiferença.

Foi quando a voz emergiu, partindo-a e domando-a. Cortava a tempestade de sons e não importava o que dizia, porque era a voz de Tom. E a chuva ganhava força. Notas que se elevavam e caiam. Era melodia.

Agora, o ritmo dos tambores e o timbre da voz dançavam, sopravam e esmaeciam. Eram um só. A chuva e Tom. Tom Riddle e Voldemort. Em sintonia. E a ruiva era somente mais uma espectadora.

_A m__úsica é o fim em si mesma_, ela descobriu, escorrendo junto daquela sinfonia, para a sua própria morte. Era o seu amor.

E amar era a entrega pura, submissa e ignorante. Era deixar-se destruir. Era beijar palavras cujos significados eram indecifráveis. Era conhecer a ausência da reciprocidade e abraçá-la na tentativa frustrada de tocá-lo. Era perder a fé e a esperança para que não restasse nada para amá-lo. Amar era sorrir para morte, porque ela se chamava Tom Riddle.

**xx  
**

Ginevra Weasley morreu sem nunca ter chegado a superfície.

**Fim**

**

* * *

  
**

¹ todos os trechos em negritos são de músicas do Fantasma da Ópera (The Music of the Night e All I Ask of You).

² frase retirada do filme "V de Vingança".

* * *

**N/A: **Agradecimentos _muito_ especiais a Ingrid Mariane, a Moonlit e a Noah. Essa fic foi escrita para o "Amigo Secreto de Natal da Ravenclaw" do fórum "Seis Vassouras". Logo, ela é _inteiramente _dedicada a Kollynew, minha amiga secreta. Espero que você goste, Kolly! A fic também participou do "III Mini-Challenge Gin'n'Tonic" do mesmo fórum e ganhou bronze e, agora, participa do I Challenge de Insanidade cujo resultado ainda não foi divulgado.

Enfim, se vc leu, me deixe saber o que achou! _R E V I E W !_


End file.
